


Blue When Skies Are Grey

by ShowMeAHero



Series: The Gambler [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Sherlock damn it stop going off and solving cases, you have a family here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 10:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShowMeAHero/pseuds/ShowMeAHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"She has eyes just like her father’s, they are blue when skies are grey, and, just like him, she never stops."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue When Skies Are Grey

“Violet, sit down!” John shouted at once. Violet sat down, but the perpetual hyperactivity of a six-year-old is never dampened for long. That, mixed with Sherlock’s genes, means she is back up again and throwing herself around the flat in mere moments. John falls down into his chair, and Violet is there in an instant.

“What’s wrong, Daddy?” Violet asks curiously, her eyes bright blue and very close to his own. “Is it because Papa’s not here? Because he always comes back. Even though he’s dirty sometimes when he comes back.”

“I know he’ll come back.” John assures her, rubbing his daughter’s upper arms. Violet’s expression twists into a frown, and she takes this motion her father is making as a sign to be still. She curls in his lap, grabbing one of his hands in both of hers and playing with his fingers. Her head is nestled under his chin, her messy nest of black curls tickling his face. She turns her face up again after a moment, and the look in her blue eyes brightens the dark room better than the crack of lightning that comes at the same time could ever do.

“We’ll make him sit down, too, Daddy.” Violet promises her father, and John laughs, holding her close for a moment that is probably longer than usual, but Violet does not say anything about it. Sherlock comes home dirty an hour later, regardless.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on Twitter at [@nicoIodeon](https://twitter.com/nicoIodeon) or on Tumblr at [andillwriteyouatragedy](http://andillwriteyouatragedy.tumblr.com/).


End file.
